12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Joe
Golden Joe is a friend to Fitz, he is loudmouthed (literally; all he does is shout) rapping wizard who has the ability to "come and go" as he pleases through teleportation. His voice is distorted by a reverb effect and he has a single gold tooth which has a dollar sign on it. According to the things he says and the way he talks, he is assumed to be a rapper who produces songs, He often risks irritating people who are close to him, in particular, Roostre, because of his long and verbose sentences, Shark refers to him as "All disappeary and shit." Joe places a lot of importance on the ability to rhyme. He mostly hang-outs with his friend Peanut Cop, By his own account, he is an excellent driver. Appearance Golden Joe is an unknown green orb creature with two lime green mouse ears and stick-figure arms and legs, he has two eyes, a large-mouth, a single gold tooth which has a dollar sign on it. Season 1 Golden Joe First appeared in the Episode "Signals", he teleports to the Bar, and Rhoda is obsessing over the fact that Golden Joe is in his bar, soon Mouse has a few beers while talking to Joe and eventually he tells Joe to hand over the cash, which he does. Next, the duo head to the tank dealership to buy a tank for 50 Million Dollars, which is the exact amount of cash Mouse has, since Joe gave him the Eye's money, Fitz and Joe go in a Tank driving it in the city shooting a woman, next to a Jail, they meet a stoned cop who, basically they laugh with him, Fitz hands a bomb to and tells him to hold it for him. Later Golden Joe swaps places with Skillet and the duo run out of the jail as As Golden Joe teleports and The bomb that Peanut Cop holds explodes. He later makes a brief appearance in "Spider" in Rhoda's Bar, Golden Joe has a fear of Shark, Golden Joe teleports into the room briefly only to see Shark and flee. He reappears in "Spharktasm" where he and Peanut Cop and Roostre are in the shack having a party, Roostre begins to sing another song about his past, later as the song finishes Golden Joe mentions he misses the old days and the purple haze and mayonnaise and the friggin' days in his maze, Eating Ketchup Sandwiches Under the Christmas Tree, soon after Peanut Cop says something about "Joe Let Me Know", that's Joe's rhyme on his dime, "Biznitch", "Slap Me a Lickie Quick, Old man, Far out, Man I'm So Far Out I'm Crunk As a Mug Up In This Joint, Man, Out Like Dismount In The Planet", Later as Roostre tells them how he got to live in Life as a Corndog Farmer, Golden Joe says "One More Again, Roost, Got where to be like this", As Roostre tells his story to Golden Joe and Peanut Cop, Mouse and Skillet bust in, with Fitz tackling Golden Joe and Skillet knocking a gun out of Peanut Cop's hand, later Roostre, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are all tied up, Mouse tells them all that "one person here, is gonna tell me what exactly is going on here." Fitz explains his meeting with the oddities in the town and his weird flashbacks to them. After Fitz talks about the rest of his experiences, he brings up the name Birmingham, which has a connection with Roostre. He explains that CJ Muff, who escaped Q109, has a real name, which is Birmingham. Suddenly, the New Guy appears with a record player. He begins to hula hoop as Roostre exclaims "Good god, here we go!", Golden Joe arms dance, Skillet throws on a pair of orange headphones and blue sunglasses. Jacket.png In "Adventure Mouse", he teleports and leaves the tape on his mouth behind he teleports to a bottle of alcohol with ice cubes and later teleports, he teleports to the Yellow Jet, he has to roll out of the corndog farm like last year, "Dig This is What You Were Trying To Lay Down, Right?", after Fitz gives the keys to the jet, Golden Joe claims "Time, Shine, Hine, Pine", he says he has to go pee right now, Peanut Cop attempts to steal the keys to drive the jet, Golden Joe doesn't want Peanut Cop to drive the jet, he wants to drive jet instead, but Roostre has the keys and won't him drive at all, he states he is a good driver who drove his mom crazy last year, Peanut Cop tries to get the keys one more time, Roostre forces the two not to drive the jet however he drives the Yellow Jet to the City, where they hit Buttermilk, his friend and his car, and land near the place where Shark's Office is, Roostre replies "Dammit Joe, I'm The Pilot, Not You, I Told You To Let Me Drive And Leave These Controls Alone", Golden Joe replies "You Did", Peanut Cop responds with "We Have Been Driving, Driven?", "Because Jesus Saves," Roostre replies "Shut Up", Peanut Cop says "What Am I, What Am I Talking About", Golden Joe uses the Controls he presses something playing rock music only to get yelled at by Roostre, saying "Dammit Joe", Fitz, Skillet and the New Guy, arrive shortly after on the rocket skateboard. Golden Joe replies "Well, Ring My Eyes, Stoney, That's Crazy", Roostre replies "Shut Up", Roostre asks how to get out, and Mouse replies it's better that they stay in there, noticing a bloody body being thrown against the window inside Shark's party. Roostre gives a warning not to go inside there. Mouse is perturbed that Roostre called him Fitz, and then points out that "it's just a name, like Butch." which is what Shark called him in episode 3. Mouse thinks it's more than just a name, and proceeds to go inside the party with Skillet. Roostre, the cop and Golden Joe continue to bicker. Season 2 In "Bowtime", he is Trapped in the Jet with Roostre and Peanut Cop, Golden Joe has to go pee as Rocketry so it can rocket out the glass with pee escape with Peanut Cop and apparently reveals he has a penis roughly as large as the rest of his body, as shown when he and the Peanut Cop escaped from Fitz's Jet by urinating against the windshield and by peeing they knock out trash cans, fill Shark's Car with urine and Write "Golden Joeseph", they crash Shark's Party, Roostre wonders about the party Golden Joe replies "Man, This Party Is Straight Jack, It's completely Whack, I Could Got With Monique Tonight", Roostre replies "Shut Up", and states Golden Joe's voices sounds like a Human P.A, Later Golden Joe is near a tub full of Alcohol, pull by a Human Citizen, he tries to grab the beer but is taken by the Human Citizen, Joe then teleports away. In "Surgery Circus", Peanut Cop and later Golden Joe teleports who has the Eye's Leg visit Liquor who previous fake his death in front of Shark's cameras. He sings "I Be Your Kruger, And You Can Be My Nancy Girl", Peanut Cop mentions that he got it, Golden Joe sings "Oh, I'll Be Your Fred Sanford", later After Fitz and the rest arrive at the store, Golden Joe holds the leg of the eye, Golden Joe mentions to Fitz about his drink from the second episode that Joe owe him, Peanut Cop states he wants to do want Joe is doing, which is drinking, Joe mentions that there both drinkers, Joe mentions to put in a little liquor for Golden Joe and Peanut Cop, Liquor reveals a secret hidden behind his liquor shelf: a second Eye, identical to the first and everyone looks at the second eye from the shelf. later The two are alone in the Liquor Store, drinking all the liquor, Joe starts coughing until The Hand knocks on the door, which one of them to open the door, however, the two stand there not opening the door, The Hand breaks down the door to Liquor's store and attacks Peanut Cop and Golden Joe. Screenshot 2015-08-07 at 12.11.35 PM.png In "Booger Haze", Peanut Cop hunting the Hand within the isles of Liquor's shop. Peanut Cop shoots but misses. The stoned cop hops over to Liquor's counter, where Golden Joe is watching them both. Shortly after, the Hand runs across the counter and jumps on Joe's head. Peanut Cop is ready to shoot the hand but Joe is afraid that he might blow his head off. Instead, the cop shoots at nearby beer bottles. Liquor appears and traps the Hand in a jar, later Golden Joe, Liquor, Skillet drink liquor while hearing Fitz with the hand in a jar on the cash register area, Golden Joe then speaks about it "For real up Man, I think it's trying to straight up trip, I think it's trying to Hamburger it's way to eating us a Hotdog or something homey Cause I had a Hotdog in my day, Man them, Boy them Franks---Whoo", Fitz says "MMM, NO Not That", Golden Joe then teleports as The Two Eyes come and become friends and talk about the Hand that cut off their legs, Liquor has the Hand in a jar knowing what Fitz is leaving for, Golden Joe teleports back to know why he left him to leave the store and leave the Hand in the jar to them to get killed, Golden Joe then rants and swears at him as he doesn't know what he is doing at the Liquor Store, Liquor comments he is so mean when he is drunk, then Golden Joe sticks up the middle finger. In "Enjoy The Arm", Peanut Cop and Golden Joe have a minor role in the episode, where they are drunk and the peanut Cop states "My Blood Has Turned booze, and I Want My Face To Turn To Booze", he laughs and says "Oh, If My Blood Could Drink My Face, We'D Be All Right". Golden Joe appears next to him saying "My Toe, I'm Gonna Get Toe". the Peanut Cop has an idea about playing with Guns, same right goes to Joe, he says "Damn Straight, Give Me A Gun, I Will Give You A Heart Attack", Peanut Cop says "Nice", Golden Joe responds with "I Don't Care How Many Little Chitterlings You Had", Joe uses the toy-machine gun to shoot the peanut and there both shocked, Peanut Cop responds with "Ok, Here It, You Give Me A Gun, And Then I Say "Give Me The Guns", Peanut Cop then laughs, but answers where his Police Hat is, He then mentions "Joe, Be Hosent With Me", he answers where his Police hat on head, Golden Joe replies with "I Don't Dress Your Ass In The Morning, Shut The Freak Up", Peanut Cop is like "Cool", then he's all right, want to get all of the Liquor and be like "Give Me Your Hands", then he shoots himself, The Two Appear in The Post Credit scene where Golden Joe is shooting Peanut Cop with a Toy Machine Gun. In "Meaty Dreamy", At the Liquor Store Peanut giving bottles of Liquor and shooting Golden Joe who teleported on the stores shelve, he thought he was an Alien after ranting at him and talking about Christmas, Golden Joe shows Peanut Cop an unusual photo of the two Eyes, in which one of them appears to have grown a strange purple limb in place of a leg. Peanut Cop tells him that "the code is replicating itself in a bad way", and that at the sometime Golden Joe doesn't know what he about as he says "What's that Jimbo-Kanibmo mean man"? Peanut Cop says "What The Jimbo-Kanibmo"? says "Golden Joe" he laughs and he says "Never, stop, Drinking, Ha, it's almost over." then his gun shoots him to air. In "Eighteen", He is later captured by Shark after getting capture he is held hostage with Eye and The New Guy. 12 oz mouse eighteen v.1 .png In "Pre-Reckoning', Golden Joe tied up by Shark in his Monitor Room, and mouth is snitch shut, Shark states "One of The Worst Things That Could Possibly Ever Happen To Someone Is The Inability To Communicate", he speaks that he doesn't want to die, the 2nd Eye comes to pull a gun and hit him, Golden Joe replies "Help Me". Screenshot 2019-02-16 at 4.42.54 PM.png In "Farewell", Golden Joe is held hostage and is about to get stabbed by Shark with a Knife, however Fitz and his friends destroy the air vent as a bomb goes off, causing an explosion then Fitz, Skillet and the Cyber Green Sweatered Woman hop out of the flames as they shoot their weapons, which causes the Eye's shackle to break off, the 2nd Eye's body to burst apart and Shark's head to explode. After Shark is killed off, Skillet tears apart Golden Joe's rope, which tied him to a stool, Golden Joe is surprised that Fitz blew Shark's head, Fitz mentions with if Golden Joe teleport away like what he always does, Golden Joe mentions he forget about it because he was so scared by Shark, he claims he was "Frontin', I Was Spittin' Game, That I Was Scared Man, 'Cause I Wasn't Really Scared", You Know What I Mean, Right?, You Know What I Mean, Man?", Peanut Cop comes from the shaft, Mouse asks where the mysterious Clock went. Golden Joe responds with "He hit the road, man. He Audio 5000." After this, Mouse pushes a button that reveals Shark's Jet. Fitz and the gang decide to drive the Jet through town, Golden Joe and Peanut Cop are a argue that who gets to drive, later Golden Joe is in the Jet with Everyone else and where he sees The Bow-tie Bots comes, he says "Here Come One of Them Bitches, Y'all better recognize, fool, It's Incoming", he later wants Skillet take care of it, Fitz wants Golden Joe to come down, he claims he wants to clam down, He doesn't know what the hell he is talking about, later After exiting the burning wreckage, Fitz clutches Skillet's helmet and goggles, as he, Peanut Cop, and Golden Joe lament the loss of their friend. In "Prolegomenon", Peanut Cop and Golden Joe are standing over Fitz, who has just woken up, asking him to go get a sandwich. After realizing that the time has changed, Fitz is surprised by Skillet, who jumps through the diner window and lands on top of him. Everyone walks outside, and Archeus departs, saying, "Believe in it, Fitz. We believe in you." Fitz tells Archeus, "I will." Golden Joe is confused by what Fitz said, and he and Peanut Cop say that they thought "this was finished." Fitz says he did too, "but I guess we're not." Fitz, Skillet, Golden Joe, and Peanut Cop walk down the street of the now-restored town, and above them, the sun sets in a real sky. He remains with Fitz, Skillet and Peanut Cop in the desert in the opening webisode of the "third season", however, he does disappear where he is abducted by Hawk. 12 oz mouse enter the sandmouse.png INVICTUS In the 12 oz. Mouse Special, "INVICTUS" he remains Alive with Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy, in the New Guy's Warehouse, he answers where is his house, crib, children, and his jacked up Wife, Peanut Cop say's "I'm a Popsicle", Roostre tells Peanut Cop to stop turning into into vegetables and listen to him, about Shark's machine, used to send a weapon to Fitz, Golden Joe says "Ru, Ru, You Got a permit for that?, Roostre says he not done talking about his plan, back the way where everyone belongs and out of the Hell Hole that is Q109, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope", much later Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late, soon Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee Stringer knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, later as Rectangle Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet are all Alive the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop dicking around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Minutes ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Machine first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy ride on a Magic Carpet above the City singing a Song and flying around in circles, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy are still on the Magic Carpet, Golden Joe says "E-E-E-E-E, Stop man, What is all this E-E-E?!" not really understanding Skillet's saying, Skillet tells that Mouse is down there in the city which Peanut cop responds "Noooo", they eventually land on the ground With Golden Joe screaming, the Clock teleports to them and follows everyone to the city and Shark's Monitor Room. Fitz is back and he has Shark's Voice notices he is different while Golden Joe notices he is the Shark and wants him to light his ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, The Peanut Cop clarifies then about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain impluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about who is getting out, Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot. Later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at a ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, later Rectangular Buisnessman with Golden Joe's gun next to his head, Later when Fitz uses the Bow-tie Yo-yo then the door opens to the Real World everyone including Golden Joe gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes. Appearances Appearance List: "Signals", "Spider", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy the Arm", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell", "Prolegomenon", "Enter The Sandmouse", & "INVICTUS". Trivia: * He is voiced by ''Vishal Roney who worked as a producer on other adult swim shows like Aqua Teen Hunger Force, where h''e also does uncredited voices for several minor characters in the show. * According to Matt Maiellaro, the character was inspired by Ruby Rhod of The Fifth Element. * In a 12 oz. Mouse Promo, Golden Joe can be seen reading an excerpt from The Great Gatsby. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Animals Protagonists Category:Episodes